


I came looking for a prince

by RandomCrytic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrytic/pseuds/RandomCrytic
Summary: Frisk returned underground to share some news with an old friend.That friend is not amused.





	I came looking for a prince

How much time has passed in total throughout the resets?  
How many years since the first run? How many since the barrier broke and all of monster kind went to the surface? It's hard to tell time without a calendar, but if Flowey had to guess, It's been about a decade since the first time Frisk fell into the underground and about a year since they stopped resetting and ended their adventure with a true pacifist run.  
The flower ran out of pointless things to do ages ago, like counting rocks and the glowing stones on the ceiling.

A part of him wants to leave the underground, but he REALLY doesn't want Frisk to see him like this. He would rather for his old self to be remembered than invading people's memories as a soulless flower. That "mission" is the only thing keeping him focused, even though he doesn't really care in the end. He's basically dead to the world.

But, one day, while he was gazing trough the crack in the mountain at the end of the ruins, his petals and leaves greeting the sun to feed himself trough photosynthesis, he heard footsteps. He could recognize those determined, noisy steps anywhere.

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?" His voice had a spite to it that differed him from the original goat prince.

Frisk smiled sadly, sitting down on the ground in front of the flowerbed to seem less towering and menacing. Despite Flowey's acting, they know they have a fear of humanity, even though he didn't really show it towards Frisk because they're a "harmless" kid.

Flowey waited for them to give up and leave, but once a few minutes of tense silence passed, he mummbled curses and turned around to face Frisk. The light hitting the back of his petals and not his front gave his face menacing shadows that only made his moody expression more prominent. "What do you want, idiot?"

Frisk straightened and positioned their hands for signing now that Flower was looking at them and paying attention. She was about to start but they hesitated, knowing that they will sign something that might upset the flower in a more...violent way, they had to take this off their chest though, or their subconscious guilt will eat them up from the inside out. They inhaled with a renewed sense of justice and started to sign their confession.

 _"I told mom about you"_ Flowey's eyes widened, making the child's hands stutter time to time while they signed their reason. _"It was during a panic attack from a vivid nightmare but that doesn't excuse it I know"_ their hands were a little shaky while they remembered because the deadly flower was uncharacteristically silent throughout their difficult speech.  
_"I managed to convince them to not come down here, I explained why that would be a bad idea for their health. They don't know that I'm here either"_  
Flowey's expression remained stoic which freaked Frisk out more than if the flower was yelling and shooting at them.

"Them?" Flower asked calmly. "How many of 'them' know?" Frisk's hands flinched and they hesitantly signed a response, _"Mom told Sans, Alphys and Asgore after I told the entire story of how you came to be this way-"_ they paused when Flowey's expression got angry rather than calm, then added, _"Sans wasn't supposed to know, I understand how much you two hate eachother, but he chose that moment to use one of his shortcuts into the livingroom where we talked. We didn't notice him fast enough"_  

Flowey huffed. "That trash bag never stops trying to get on my nerves does he? Even if he's all the way up there"  
Frisk gave a nervous chuckle and shook their head.

Frisk thought about the skeleton while they let Flowey unwind by yelling curses into the sun, they know that gnawing feeling that only the skeleton can make others experience.  
They know because the comic likes to prod them about all the bad decisions they made in some of the runs they started. They always burst into tears but still hug him after the judgement finishes because they know he can't control his curse of a power the king named the 'judge'. They are thankful for that power in a way, even though it hurts both them and Sans, because it still somehow reassures them that someone sees all of their sides, good and bad, and still loves them for who they are and what they stand for.

Sans still accepts them as one of their own. So much so that Frisk could call them dad- but it's much too early for such a huge step. The child still sees the haunted look in Sans' eyes and how his shoulders tense whenever Toriel teaches Frisk cooking, starting from cutting vegetables with a small knife all the way to getting covered in flour when they make bread.

That brief change of their thoughts caused their hands to stop shaking as bad and they noticed that Flowey has calmed down so they continued, deciding to get straight to the point. _"Toriel wants you to live with me and her on the surface. Alphys agrees, but Sans, well..."_  They remember Toriel's broken teary face when Sans told her that Flowey isn't anything but a soulless murderer and that his past doesn't change a thing. It was the first time Frisk saw him so serious and heard him talking so openly towards an another monster. Asgore tried to see Sans' reasoning, but no one got Sans to speak another word having said his point.

"No" Flowey said simply and Frisk's smile got a bit more forced. That's about what they expected. _"ok"_  they signed with a soft nod.

Flowey rolled his eyes when Frisk didn't look any less determined about their mother's idea.

"...you will continue coming down here until I agree to come with you, huh?" When Frisk nodded with a challenging grin, Flowey let out a bitter chuckle. "...typical"

Flowey couldn't blame them, he used to go with whatever would cause the best outcome out of everything just like Frisk. They both knew that Asriel couldn't be saved, too.

But they didn't get this far just to give up, did they?

They watched each other in a moment of perfect understanding.

 

Flowey eventually grinned, accepting the challenge. "Fine, until next time then, _friend_ " He said with no real heat and turned back towards the light.

...

Once Frisk left, Flowey's smile fell and his face shaped into Asriel's. Are they really going to bother with him while the whole wide world was at their fingertips just itching to be explored by their monster family?Haha...maybe a bit of himself is still inside the flower...he shouldn't feel this upset by a simple 'challenge'.

Asriel's face frowned,gazing down at Chara's grave. Don't they get that not everyone can get a happy ending by now?

Asriel's expression turned fond and bitter as he recalled all the other things he thought were impossible before Frisk marched on in and proved him wrong.

"...Ha...ha...you really never give up, do you Frisk?"


End file.
